Eowyn, Hero of Rohan
by Eugena
Summary: After the war of the ring, Gimli visits Éowyn in Gondor. Gimli and a special letter from Merry brings Éowyn hope at a difficult time. Gimli/Éowyn friendship.
1. Tears of the White Lady

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is property of New Line Cinema, Tolkien, and others. Please R & R.

After the war of the ring, Gimli visits Éowyn in Gondor. Gimli and a special letter from Merry brings Éowyn hope at a difficult time. Gimli/Éowyn friendship.

**Éowyn: Hero of Rohan**

**By Eugena**

Rating: T

**Chapter One: Tears of the White Lady**

The White Lady of Rohan was as beautiful as the first day he set eyes upon her. He would never imagine knowing a human as beautiful as she. Without the war of the ring, he would have never met her. Man was among the Second Children, and his race had come before them.

The glory of her warrior's spirit lit her pale face. The lines in her face drew tightly to a frown on her lips. She looked downcast to Aragorn's boots. Aragron extended a hand to Éowyn's shoulder.

"You are welcomed here any time, my lady. You are a great warrior, and a daughter of kings. Any man would be a fool not to see that."

"You are kind, my lord."

Aragorn pulled her into a strong embrace. "My heart weeps for you, Éowyn," he said as pulled away. Éowyn began to cry. "I will give you time to gather your things," Aragorn said, "a traveling party will be ready to accompany you back to Rohan."

Éowyn nodded and silently watched Aragorn leave. As the doors pounded closed, she let her tears flow freely.

The observer waited a few moments before approaching her. He did not know what to make of Aragorn's visit. At the sight of her in tears, he wondered if Faramir had fallen in battle.

"My lady, why are you crying?" he asked gently.

She looked down at him and brushed away a tear as she spoke, "Oh, master dwarf, did the king send you already?"

"No, lady," he answered, "Legolas and I were already here to see you. I hope we have not arrived too late."

"Oh, no,"she said, skirting her tears away with her fingertips, "the king and I were just recalling past battles."

"Aye, lady" he agreed, "those days were very grim, but I should hope your life would be filled with better days now that the war is over."

"Life is much happier," she said, "we are free from Sauron, Aragorn reigns as king, and my brother rules Rohan."

"Then why does it bring you such unhappiness?"

"Oh, Gimli," she sighed, "you are a true friend to come and see me. I have been so lonely."

"You are a great hero, Éowyn. I shouldn't think you would feel so alone. The people of Gondor and the people of Rohan love you."

She gave a slight smile, but here eyes retained her sadness. Gimli reached into the satchel at his waist and pulled out a piece of parchment with an ornate wax seal bearing the letter "M." He offered it to her. As she took it from him, her free hand traced the outline of the seal, he said, "Merry misses your correspondence, lady. When I told him I was coming to see you, he asked me to give this to you. He hoped to meet you in Rohan."

Éowyn broke the seal carefully and unfolded the parchment. A slight smile brightened her face. "_A Tale of Éowyn, Daughter of Éomud, Hero of Rohan by Meriadoc Brandybuck,_" she read, "He's writing a story about me." She turned the parchment around and showed it to Gimli. Merry had drawn a vivid picture of Éowyn dressed as Dernhelm.

"Merry said he'd never forget that day. When Frodo wrote his _Lord of the Rings_, it must have inspired him to write his own story, his own telling of the great battle between you and the Witch King."

Éowyn averted her eyes at his mention of the Witch King.

"What is it, Éowyn?" Gimli asked. "Why did you stop writing to Merry? What happened?"

"Faramir has left me."


	2. Tragedy and Beginning of Healing

Disclaimers, etc: see chapter one.

**Éowyn: Hero of Rohan  
By Eugena**

**Chapter Two: Tragedy and Beginning of Healing**

With his elven hearing, Legolas could easily listen in to Gimli's conversation with Éowyn from the hallway, even though it was not his intention. Yet Éowyn sounded distressed, so Legolas decided to listen. Faramir had left. That dog of a human had abandoned his own wife Though Legolas tolerated no humans—except his fellowship brethren Aragon and the now-deceased Boromir, Legolas could not help but admire Éowyn's bravery. She faced the Witch King and defeated him. Her name would become legend—yet the man closest to the legend had abandoned her.

Though he had not yet the facts of why Faramir had done so, his elven anger burned. Legolas had doubted that even he could have done what Éowyn did and defeat the Witch King. She deserved honor and glory, yet this wretch abandoned her.

* * *

Gimli stood speechless for a moment, unable to fathom these awful tidings before him. "_Left you?_" he asked. _Surely she did not mean?_ "He has passed into the land of his fathers?" _If only._

"He had surely abandoned me," she answered. "He will have nothing to do with me now."

Gimli controlled his anger. Though he wanted to lash out, he would not do it in front of her. "My lady, you are the bravest woman I ever have met. I am honored to be counted among your friends. You may talk with me anytime and for anything."

Éowyn let her tears fall, and leaned down against Gimli's shoulder. He placed his arms around her to comfort her.

* * *

Legolas' anger grew with the sound of her tears. Perhaps most of all because she was important to Gimli.

The King, Aragorn Elessar, entered the hallway were Legolas stood. He did not even ask for the source of Legolas' anger. He knew it as his own.

"Why?" Legolas asked him. "Do you know?"

"Éowyn paid a high price for her victory against the Witch King. She will now be without children, and no human man will want her."

Legolas narrowed his gaze at him. Yes, only a _human_ trait. Any creature of Middle Earth would be honored with Éowyn as his bride.

"Faramir has dishonored his family and all Men," Legolas said.

* * *

Gimli could not understand it. _Why?_ Yet, now was not the time to pry. She would open up to him in time.

"Come now," he said. "Merry waits for you with open arms. We all wish to be in your company again."

_"I'll make that man wish he never drew breath," Gimli swore to himself._

Éowyn drew back from him and smiled. Perhaps this was the first step in healing her pain.

* * *

_A/N: At this point, I really could hook Éowyn up with Gimli or Merry. Either would be interesting, but not immediately, because I wouldn't want her to be just a "rebound" catch for either of them. Yes, I'll probably bring Faramir back, but maybe just for Faramir bashing._


End file.
